1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fan and an impeller thereof and, in particular, to a fan with a reinforced structure and an impeller thereof.
2. Related Art
Since the present electronic products are rapidly developed towards high performance, high frequency, high speed and more compact, the generated heat of the electronic products becomes greater. However, the electronic products may be unstable in the high temperatures, so that the reliability thereof is affected. Thus, the heat dissipation has become an important issue of the present electronic products.
The fan is a common heat dissipating device for the electronic product. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional impeller 10 mainly includes a plurality of blades 101 and a hub 102. The blades 101 are disposed around the hub 102, and a connecting ring 12 is used to connect the blades 101. The hub 102 is used for accommodating a motor (not shown), which drives the impeller 10 to rotate.
Since the need for heat dissipation is larger, the performance of the fan must be higher. In general, for increasing the airflow quantity, the size of the blades 101 is enlarged. To maintain the strength of the large-sized blades 101, the prior art adopts metal blades or adds a circular rib 13 for strengthening the structure of the blades 101. Herein, the circular rib 13 is disposed around the periphery of the blades 101.
However, the impeller 10 has limited space. In the same capacity, to provide the circular rib 13 makes the blades 101 disposed inwardly, which leads to the reduced active surfaces of blades 101. Thus, the airflow quantity and the air pressure are decreased.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a fan and an impeller thereof, which can provide large airflow quantity and have better structure strength.